He's a Ten
by Blanks
Summary: Dr. K reveals her distrust of Dillon and is confronted with the revelation that one of her Rangers is crushing on her.


**He's a Ten**

**Written by Blanks**

_Dr. K reveals her distrust of Dillon and is confronted with the revelation that one of her Rangers is crushing on her._

* * *

The scene before the Ranger Operator causes a small smile to grace his lips as he looks down at the hunched over form of the Ranger team mentor, the highly secretive, yet resourceful Doctor K. Despite her size and age, the creator of the RPM technology is one of the many people who have kept the safety of the citizens of Corinth first most in everything that is done.

The Ranger walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. Surprised at the sudden touch, Doctor K lurches forward on her desk. As she turns, her eyes widen at the figure standing before her, before slowly turning into a glare.

"Do you always go about throughout the night scaring your comrades Ranger Series Red?"

Scott Truman, the Red Ranger and leader of the RPM Rangers smiles. "No. I just came back inside from a walk. I was checking up on things before I turned in for the night, and I noticed you still here in your lab. You looked… uncomfortable."

"That… is a fair assessment Ranger Series Red," Doctor K remarks as she turns her head to the side, allowing her neck muscles to scream. The position that she was slumped in against her desk was indeed not very comfortable.

"You always work late," Scott remarks. "You need your rest. If not more than the rest of us."

"I'll rest when Venjix is destroyed," K replies as she slides her chair back from her desk. Scott moves aside, allowing her to stand from her chair. The raven-haired eighteen year old releases a yawn, earning a grin from Scott.

"Go to bed Doctor K," Scott glances at the computer monitor that she was sitting in front of. "I'll keep watch of the motion sensors outside the city."

"You need rest as well Ranger Red," Doctor K remarks, deciding that she wont argue with Scott about her getting some sleep as well, especially since she lost face when she yawned in front of him only moments earlier. "You are the leader of my team of Rangers. You will need to be at your best."

"I always strive for my best Doctor," Scott remarks. "Besides, I'm military. I am use to odd hours, if not no sleep at all. You go to bed," Scott tells her, his voice sounding much like his father, Col. Truman.

"Are you giving me an order, Operator Series Red," Doctor K raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"If I must," Scott smiles. "Trust me Doc, the world is not going to fall apart in one night just because you took a night to sleep. I'll keep watch. Let's just hope for a rather peaceful day tomorrow, without any threat from Venjix.

"Yes, lets." Doctor K turns and heads toward a door opposite side of her lab. After revealing her face to the Rangers months ago, Scott as well as the others learned that the Doctor kept her own quarters practically inside her lab. Upon reaching the door to her room, she turns and glances in Scott's direction. She notices that he has taken a very authoritative stance before her station, watching the monitors; his arms crossed over his chest.

She takes a few more moments to watch him. When she was going through the process of selecting the team of Rangers, Scott's file was one of the first. After quickly going through all the candidates, his file showed all the necessary parameters that she was looking for in a Squad Leader. Quick thinking, smart, and physically fit. The connection to the military was also a plus, after learning that he was the surviving son of Col. Truman, the military head of the city's forces.

Doctor K presses a combination of buttons on a keypad beside her door. The electronic door swishes open, leading into a smaller, darker room. "Goodnight Operator Series Red,"

"Goodnight,… K." Scott remarks, not turning around from the monitors. Before the Doctor enters her quarters, she stops in her tracks, after hearing the name she was given, spoke in such a way. She turns back to look at the Ranger she hand picked to be her Red Ranger once more before she enters her personal quarters.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The following day was very uneventful. While the Rangers are always on high alert, just in case of any type of Venjix attack, especially coming from Tenaya 15, they continue on with other day events. Flynn took Gem and Gemma to his father's garage to introduce them to the man who taught him everything he knows about mechanics. Dillon mostly disappeared to mope about the current situation about his sister, as well as the continued spread of the Venjix virus in his body. Ziggy and Summer pretty much spent the day trying to find him.

Scott, the leader of the RPM team had indeed taken a few hours to get some rest after watching the monitors for any activity all night. Then afterward the Red Ranger spent the majority of the day at the military compound. Thus, Doctor K had the Garage and all its splendid silence to herself and her experiments. As she sat at her desk she was vaguely aware of the Ranger's return back into the Garage late into the evening. It was only until the rumbling of her stomach did she snap out of her work to venture out into the kitchen in search of food.

"Hey Doctor K," Ziggy follows behind the doctor into the kitchen. "Done with your work?"

"My work is never done, Operator Series Green," Doctor K remarks as she looks through the refrigerator.

"Well I'm just glad you decided to take a break," Ziggy laughs. "Make sure you eat something healthy!"

Rolling her eyes, Doctor K continues to rummage around the fridge. Sighing, after not finding anything to curb the hunger that she is feeling, she turns around willing to have Ziggy or one of the other Rangers run out to one of those all night fast food joints, only to be surprised to see Scott watching her with a smile on his face. In his hands are two cartons of Chinese Takeout.

"Kind of figured that you would spend all day in your lab making up for last night," Scott passes one of the square cartons over to her. The two then take a seat at the table. "You really do need to take better care of yourself Doc. Working all day and starving yourself isn't good for you, you know?"

"I appreciate your continued concern Operator Series Red, but I am fine," Doctor K unravels the wrapper off the wooden chopsticks.

"Whatever you say Doc," Scott chuckles. For the next few minutes, the two fall into a comfortable silence as they eat their meal. Although she would not vocalize it, Scott's thoughtfulness toward her lately has been welcomed, if not strange. Of all the Rangers, she had thought that he would have been the one to resent her the most. His beloved brother died at the hands of Venjix, an entity that she herself, had created.

"Why are you nice to me," the Doctor asks bluntly.

Startled by the question, Scott looks up from his box. He places the chopsticks down and looks at her. "What?"

"Why are you nice to me? You have shown concern for my personal well being many times. Tonight is no exception… you brought me dinner knowing that I would not have eaten all day."

"Do I need a reason to be nice to someone…"

"I'm the reason your brother is dead. Your father was willing to arrest me without a second thought after he learned the truth about my part in creating Venjix. Yet you, even after learning the truth, have stood by my side. When Dillon and Summer were both enraged by that fact, you stayed level headed and kept this team from falling apart."

"It wasn't your fault that my brother died," Scott replies, his voice lowering so that the other occupants of the Garage cannot hear their conversation.

"I created Venjix, so I do hold some, if not all of the blame."

"No you don't. Would we as a society blame each and every parent for all the mistakes that their children would do? Steal? Murder? No. While our actions dictate how our lives play out, its up to the individual on how they want to live their lives. You say that Venjix is self aware?"

"Yes."

"Well he, or it, made its life choice. This is what it decided to do. Venjix, and Venjix alone, is the one who killed my brother and the other millions of people that this world once harbored. Not you. Never you."

"You… you are quite wise Operator Series… Scott," Doctor K remarks, as she lowers her own eating utensil.

"You needed to hear that," Scott asks in a softer voice, so that the occupants on the opposite side of the garage cant hear. "You've been beating yourself up over this for a while… haven't you?"

"Yes… yes to both your questions," the Doctor's hands clench the fabric of her overly large sweater.

Scott reaches across the table and grasps her left hand. "Doc, I'm here for you. Anytime you want to talk… or whatever. I'm here. I'm not going to judge you."

"You are a remarkable leader," Doctor K acknowledges. "I do believe that I selected wisely when I chose you to be my Red Ranger."

"And I am glad that you gave me this opportunity," Scott replies. "Despite who my father is… I've never really had a opportunity to shine on my own. I was always in my brother's shadow. So, thank you for that. This."

"Seems that you and myself are not so different in many ways," the Doctor remarks, looking down at his hand, which is much larger, darker than her own. She notes his soft touch, knowing that it the mist of battle, this feather like touch is a fist of steel, wailing against the Grinders and other monstrosities that Venjix may send their way. "You still haven't answered my question, Scott."

"Why I am nice to you?"

"Yes."

Turning his head to the side, looking away as if unsure if he should answer. Smirking, the Red Ranger turns back to her. "I'm attracted to you."

"Wha...," the Doctor's mouth drops open, speechless.

"Now that is a sight you don't see often. You look like a deer caught in a cars headlights."

Snapping her mouth shut, Doctor K looks away, stuttering. "The… that… me? But… illogical."

"How's it illogical," Scott grins.

"Well… for starters, I am your superior officer. And second, how could you be attracted to one such as I? I have no redeeming qualities…"

"You can stop right there," Scott firmly, but gently silences her with his gaze. Much like his father, he can silence a whole room of soldiers with the right tone. "Don't you sell yourself short. Apparently, if I can find an attraction toward you, then there must be something alluring about you."

"I'm still your superior."

"So what are you going to do," Scott raises an eyebrow. "Order me not to like you?"

It is obvious that the Doctor is uncomfortable, and slightly flushed. Of all of the answers she expected and concluded that Scott could have replied with, this was the most unexpected. Unexpected, but not under appreciated.

"This… this will require further study and thought…" Doctor K pulls her hand away as she stands from the table. She picks up her food from the table. "Thank you… for the dinner, Ranger Red."

"Scott," Scott clarifies.

"Scott," Doctor K nods, her cheeks turning red. "I… I must go."

As the Doctor walks away from the table and quickly scurries into her lab with her takeout in tow, Scott quickly glances around the room. He is thankful that none of the members of his team were within hearing distance. Flynn, knowing of the feelings that he has for Doctor K, Flynn would tease hi merciless if he ad heard the exchange between the two. Shaking his head, but giving himself a mental pat on the back for finally shoveling the butterflies in his stomach aside and going in for the kill.

While everyone had shown apparent shock of her identity when she revealed herself to his Squad, he had not. With his military connections, there were only two people inside of the city's dome with the knowledge to do what Doctor K has done with the Morphers. He had seen both Doctor K and the other individual, known as Doctor Q, the day the dome was sealed from the outside world before his brother was killed and his own jet fighter was shot down. He had known that Q was responsible for the dome's creation, but Scott didn't know which one bore the label K or the one Q. It wasn't until his return to the city with Summer's assist, did he learn from overhearing the nurse who was tending to his wound mention that Doctor Q was killed during the attack. When he was first selected for Project Ranger, and he assumed that Doctor Q was the short, yet cute female scientist he had saw in his father's office once before. He too, was fooled by Doctor K's voice changer when she operated from behind her, at the time, secret lab. But after she revealed herself, and explanations were given, it all made sense. The past few months since her reveal, she has trusted more sensitive information and data with him more so than the other Rangers. That trust, and mutual respect was more than he ever received from his own father, so he relished the attention he received from the Doctor.

Somewhere down the line, his thoughts of her shifted especially after he had heard a conversation between Summer and Doctor K. He was up late, wondering the Garage when he had spotted the two talking. Apparently they hadn't heard him, for if they had, the topic of the conversation would have defiantly changed. Doctor K had been explaining why Scott would have been a better choice for Summer other than Dillon. And while Scott knew of the attraction that lingered between himself and Summer, he could not advance on it, for he was her superior officer. That would defiantly not look good in the eyes of the military, especially his father's. It would just show his father that he was right about Scott, not being ready for such a responsibility of leading a team of Rangers.

So, Scott let Summer go. He first felt the pangs of jealousy when Dillon first showed up, and Summer seemed to take an instant attraction to him. However, that is in the past. His thoughts lately, have been toward the Doctor, whom he would not come as far as he has the past year, if not for her. Somewhere down the line, respect and admiration shifted toward curiosity and attraction.

Scott always liked the brainy chicks. Marcus would so be laughing at him right now, at his current predicament.

"Well, now she knows," he mutters lightly. "It's all up to her from where this goes now."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"_Well, now she knows_," Scott can be heard, just very lightly over Doctor K's computer monitor. "_It's all up to her from where this goes now_."

"This is most… puzzling. Unexpected."

The shock of the Red Ranger's revelation has let to die down. Immediately entering her lab and closing the doors behind her shut, she activated her surveillance equipment of the Garage to hone in on Scott, who remained at the table. In the far background, Ziggy could be seen making shadow puppets for Summer and Dillon. Summer was laughing hard from what Doctor K could tell, and Dillon pretty much remained stoic. Flynn and Gemma could be seen at their desks, working on some new device, obviously flirting with each other and Gem was no where to be seen. From his Morpher Tracker, Doctor K located him at a comic book shop not to far from the vicinity, so she knows that he will remain out of trouble for the time period.

Doctor K slowly retracts her hands back from her keyboard as she deciphers his words. It is obvious now, after hearing this that he was and is indeed, sincere with his revelation. Now, although her knowledge is vast, and she is a master on many subjects, Doctor K finds herself stumped onto how to progress further with this.

She has never been the recipient of such a manner before. The fact that someone could find her desirable is a shock to her core. She had spent so many years at Alphabet Soup, with no real human interaction other than her two handlers and Gem and Gemma. She is socially inept, and unlike many other eighteen-year-old females, she has had no real interaction with the male species. Oh sure, Gem was there during her captive days at the government Think-Tank, but the young Asian man, as well as his sister, is just as inept as her. Besides, she never had the time or luxury to ponder on such things as romance or friendships.

But now… Alphabet Soup is gone and done away with. Her team of Rangers has become an extended family. One big dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless. And she is the romantic interest of the Red Ranger of the team that she mentors. The fact that it is Scott is indeed quite a shock; if she had the time to actually ponder on such things, she would have figured that the one to harbor some feelings toward her would be the annoying, inept, and quite smelly, if not thoughtful Green Ranger. And although the current state of the planet is her fault, Scott does not harbor any resentment toward her. His earlier words come back to her, comforting, as they were logical.

She may have created Venjix, but Venjix is self-aware. Its decisions are its own, not hers pressed onto the world. She has spent the latter of the past two years hiding from the world, a world that she has been a stranger to for her whole life since she was four. She has no recollection of her parents or even her real identity. But it is in the past, and shouldn't one strive for the future? What could be wrong in allowing herself a little bit of happiness? To be held? Kissed? Loved?

Maybe even…

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Doctor K smirks. "Okay then, Operator Series Red. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we settle this matter."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Unlike the previous day, the day was indeed filled with activity. Once more, Venjix's forces attacked the city. The Venjix virus in Dillon's body continued to spread due to the increased activity and strain on the body that the Morphing procedure causes. One giant robot battle after another, and the Ranger's were able to drive Venjix from the city once more. Doctor K has indeed noticed that Venjix's attacks have become more frequent and more vicious. Which furthermore tells her that the AI entity has something big planned. As she continues watching her monitors, see spots the Ranger's vehicles headed back to the Garage. Scott and Gem in Scott's 94 Nissan Sylvia, Gemma and Flynn in the Hummer, and Ziggy and Summer riding with Dillon in his heap, as the Doctor has been known to call his black modified automobile.

As they all pull in and unload from their vehicles, she greets them as she departs from her lab. "Rangers, I am glad to see you unharmed."

"I would say, unharmed," Ziggy moans as he all but crawls out of the back of Dillon's car. "Tenaya 15 gave me quite the kick in my rear. Literally," he groans as he stands to his feet, rubbing his bottom. "I think her heels are made of metal as well."

"All in all, not a bad day's work lass," Flynn tells the good Doctor. "And it has worked up quite a thirst. Anyone else up for a smoothie?"

Gem and Gemma, being the living force of kinetic energy that they are, jump up and down in excitement. Summer nods in agreement and she turns to Dillon, only to see him walking out of the garage, his attitude quite sour. Scott places a hand on the Yellow Ranger's shoulder.

"Go to him. He needs you."

"The virus is taking quite the hold on him," Summer remarks.

"Indeed it has," Doctor K walks up to the two. "After my latest readings on his bio-signature, the Venjix virus is closing in onto 30 percent. We need to keep an eye on him, in case he turns on us once more."

"He wont," Summer's glares forward in determination.

"Be as it may," Scott swallows. "We need to come up with a plan to take him out… if he does."

"What," Summer is quick to snap, glaring at Scott for even suggesting such a thing.

"Scott is correct," Dr. K remarks. "The logic that Dillon may originally been a sleeper agent sent in by Venjix is no secret amongst Col. Truman and the heads of Corinth. What better way to keep an eye on the subject formally known as D-44."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ziggy steps up to the plate to add his two-cents. "So, are you saying that you have been using Dillon this whole time? And his whole being a Ranger here was merely for you to keep an eye on him?"

"You are correct Operator Series Green," Doctor K nods.

"And you knew of this," Summer asks Scott.

"Yes," Scott nods; not bothering to hid the truth. "It was decided amongst my father and I months ago. Why else do you think we allowed someone with Venjix hardware on the team?"

"But, but you hate your father," Ziggy spats.

"I am still a soldier. And as a soldier, my mission is to protect Corinth from all threats internal and external. As Leader of the Power Rangers, that mission statement also goes for this as well."

"No wonder Dillon is always so moody," Summer glares at the two. "Knowing that people can't trust him. I can't believe that you two would treat a human being in such a manner."

"Operator Series Black is not human…" Doctor K begins, only to be cut off by Summer.

"Yeah, not entirely. And we all know whose fault that is, don't we," Summer practically yells, which draws the attention of Gem, Gemma and Flynn across from the kitchen area of the Garage. Not waiting for a rebuttal, Summer turns on her heels and marches outside the Garage, in search for Dillon. Ziggy merely looks sheepishly at the two, before following Summer.

"Operator Series Yellow's feeling toward Operator Series Black may put this team's safety at risk."

"It's not your fault," Scott reminds her. "What happened to Dillon is not your fault. Venjix could have used his power for good, but he chose the path of darkness. Venjix converted Dillon into a hybrid, not you."

"I know. I have made peace with that knowledge. Thank you Scott."

"You called me Scott," Scott acknowledges.

"That I did."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Indeed it is," Doctor K remarks plainly. "As of Operator Series Yellow's departure with Operator Series Green, please inform the others that the debriefing will be handled in the morning. Once that is done, please come to my lab. We have things to… discuss."

"Yeah… sure," Scott remarks; his voice low. He knows just what the Doctor wants to discuss, and it has to deal with what was spoken between the two the previous day. Doctor K turns and heads toward her lab, as Scott makes his way over to the Blue, Silver and Gold Rangers.

"What was all that about Scott," Flynn asks.

"All will be explained tomorrow morning. Doctor K will debrief us in the morning over today's events. Enjoy the night and let's pray that Venjix doesn't attack again so soon tomorrow."

"Okay Scott, we'll…" Gemma starts speaking.

"Also prepare our…" Gem continues.

"Presentation of our new…"

"Explosives to use against…"

"Venjix in his next attack."

Scott nods to the two twins. "Good. Well then, I'm going to turn in for the night, once I speak to Doctor K once more. Later guys."

"Good night laddie," Flynn remarks as he stuffs a few bananas into his mixture. Scott turns and heads toward Doctor K's lab. Once he enters the room, the electronic door closes behind him. Doctor K is seated at her main computer console, looking over some data. She doesn't bother to turn around, for she knows who it is.

"I figured that you would appreciate the privacy of my lab so we could discuss our matters without an audience."

"Well, if I'm going to get shot down, then, well yeah. Thanks. It would so totally help me save face from the embarrassment that would follow from Flynn," Scott remarks jokingly.

"That is not the case my Red Ranger. After spending the night, collecting my thoughts and sorting through the information of…"

"Just be blunt Doc," Scott stops her in mid-sentence.

"I like you too," she bluntly states.

There is silence between the two for several seconds, before Scott finally breaks the ice. "Well, I did say be blunt."

"That you did," Doctor K replies with amusement.

Smiling, Scott walks a tad bit closer to her desk. And although in reality, she is much shorter than the Red Ranger, he appears to be towering over her, as she remains seated in her chair. But that comparison is soon gone as Scott squats down to one knee before her.

"Well, where do we go from here?"

"You tell me Scott," Doctor K responds. "This is one of the few things in this world that I truly have no knowledge on. I have never had a meaningful relationship with… anyone."

"Okay then," Scott smiles. "We'll take it slow. One day at a time then."

"I do recommend that we keep this to ourselves for the time being," Doctor K remarks. "This probably wont go over to well with the Rangers, especially Ranger Operator Series Green, Black and Yellow. They may already feel that we are against them by our continued surveillance of Operator Series Black. Knowing that we are pursuing a romantic relationship between the two of us, this may only enforce their belief that we are divided in our ranks."

"That works," Scott agrees. "Besides, also since I am a soldier and technically, you are my superior in rank, this might be frown upon from military officials."

"Your father, you mean?"

"I'm past caring what he thinks of me," Scott replies quickly. "I let my concerns over what he thought of me in the past ruin some good opportunities for me. Trying to please him. No more. This is for me. For you."

"I… I think that you will be good for me Scott," Doctor K raises a hand and slowly caresses his right cheek.

"So… what does that rate me?"

"Rate you?"

"Yeah," Scott grins. "I overheard you and Summer talking a few months back, comparing Dillon and myself. So, on your scale of one to ten, what do you rate me as?"

"A ten Scott," Doctor K finds herself blushing. She had not known that one of the other Rangers would have heard the little chat that Summer and herself had had concerning Rangers Black and Red. "On a scale of one to ten, ten being the best, you have always been a ten in my book."

"Well then," Scott leans closer to her, their lips just centimeters apart. Doctor K can feel her face grow hot and her heart pounding as she anticipates what is to come. "Let's see if I can turn that ten, into a twenty."

* * *

_**Okay readers, hope you enjoyed my second Dr. K and Scott fic. You can thank DJ Rocca and JDPhoenix for converting me into a fan, with their own fantastic Scott/K stories (which, if you haven't read, shame, shame, shame on you!). I tried to write a little unease in this story as well concerning Dillon, for if any of you have heard of the original ending to RPM, Dillon was going to be revealed as a true villain, a host body for Venjix. Even from the get-go of this series airing, I have always felt that he was the true threat to the Rangers. Only time will tell when the final episodes are aired, though.**_

_**Blanks**_

11/22/2009


End file.
